leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silver's Feraligatr
| type1=Water | media=special | catchepnum=PS093| catchepname=Sneasel Sneak Attack | evolution=2 | numeps1=5 | numeps2=50 | firststagename=Totodile | secondstagename=Croconaw | epnum=PS091 | epname=Murkrow Row | firstevoep=PS098 | firstevoname=Totodile Rock | prevonum=158 | evo1num=159 | evo2num=160 | secondevoep=PS148 | secondevoname=Lively Lugia III | current=With Silver | va=no | }} Silver's Feraligatr (Japanese: シルバーのオーダイル Silver's Ordile) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his sixth overall. Silver acquired him by stealing him from Professor Elm while in Johto. As of All About Arceus III, he is at level 83 and his Characteristic is "thoroughly cunning." History Feraligatr first appeared as a Totodile in Murkrow Row in Professor Elm's lab, alongside Cyndaquil and Chikorita. Later, when and snuck into Elm's Lab, Silver stole Totodile due to a mission he received from Lance. After escaping the lab Totodile battles against a group of Team Rocket grunts. Despite a type disadvantage, Totodile is able to defeat the grunt's , as Silver taught him right before the battle. In Totodile Rock, Totodile fought against Exbo in the Sprout Tower. The two start out with and and follow up with and , giving Totodile the lead. Due to this Exbo counters with and gives Gold a chance to take Totodile back, but he refuses and him. The smoke soon sets off an alarm in the tower and activates its traps, forcing the two Pokémon to team up and stop them. In the confusion Silver escapes and Totodile evolves into . In Tyranitar War, Croconaw was Silver's first choice in his battle against Gold and fought against Exbo again. Croconaw starts by drenching Exbo with Water Gun and biting down on him with Bite. Exbo manages to dodge the attack with , breaking Croconaw's teeth. Croconaw recovers though and throws Exbo away. In Lively Lugia II, Croconaw meets back up with Exbo and Megaree and fought against a wild at the Whirl Islands. When Lugia attempts to crush them under its weight, Croconaw, Exbo, and Megaree work together to hold Lugia up. The strain of this causes Croconaw, Exbo, and Megaree to evolve into , , and , respectively. Though they succeed in saving their Trainers, Lugia eventually escapes. In The Last Battle XI, Feraligatr battled alongside Silver's other Pokémon to defeat Will by attacking with 's . In The Last Battle XIV, he is used alongside the other starters to try and stop Pryce from capturing . In Storming the Forretress, after was defeated and Carr sent the flying airship containing him, Silver, his loyal subordinates, and enemies crashing, Feraligatr teamed up with the other Pokémon to try to keep the airship in place. However, ultimately, it was who saved it. After this he was petrified alongside his . In The Final Battle VII, Feraligatr becomes unpetrified and regained mobility and quickly starts battling Guile Hideout's stolen Pokémon. Due to Silver being conscious while frozen and having Ultima's bracelet on he managed to pick up the skills required to teach Feraligatr , and thus was the fastest of the Pokédex holders to learn it. In The Final Battle VIII, Feraligatr, Blasty, and Mumu attack with Hydro Cannon to help destroy Guile Hideout's fake . In Dealing With A Koffing Fit, Silver arrives at Lance's secret hideout and is soon attacked by a group of Petrel's . Feraligatr fought alongside the rest of Silver's team to drive off the large horde of the Poison Gas Pokémon. In All About Arceus V, Feraligatr teams up with Exbo and Megaree to use their against the incomplete forms of . While the attack managed to slow them down it ended up failing. Personality and characteristics Since Feraligatr debuted he has been shown to be a competitive Pokémon. He appears to care very much about to the point of not responding to and Exbo's plea to come back to them, even though he had only been with Silver a short time. This is further expressed when his most powerful friendship-related attack changes from to to highlight his trust and loyalty toward his Trainer. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Feraligatr Surf|1=Feraligatr Return|2=Feraligatr Aqua Tail|3=Feraligatr Hydro Cannon|4=Totodile Bite}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Surf|1=Return|2=Aqua Tail|3=Hydro Cannon|4=Bite as a Totodile}}|image2= mod 6}}|0=Silver Totodile Frustration|1=Silver Totodile Ice Punch|2=Exbo Quilava Double Team|3=Silver Totodile Scratch|4=Silver Croconaw Water Gun|5=Silver Totodile Water Gun}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=Frustration as a Totodile|1=Ice Punch as a Totodile|2=Bite as a Croconaw|3=Scratch as a Totodile|4=Water Gun as a Croconaw|5=Water Gun as a Totodile}}}} }} |rec=yes}} Trivia * from the games also uses a Totodile, Croconaw, and Feraligatr in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver if the player chooses . Related articles Feraligatr Feraligatr Category:Male characters (Pokémon)